pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Bearded Amprat
The Bearded Amprat(ビリー) is a rodent-like creature in Pikmin 3. It resembles a small white guinea pig with large brown spots on its face and back. Their head is rounded with small eyes in the front and no apparent ears. As their name implies, their faces are draped in large amounts of long, straight hair which gives their face a slight resemblance to a skull. It has four small mouse-like feet which it uses to move around and grab prey. Unlike the rest of its body, the feet are green with brown toes, which lack claws. Its body ends in a few small brown spots and a skinny, mouse-like tail. Normally, this creature passively walks around its territory. When Pikmin or a Captain come close, however, it will begin to rapidly rub its beard, generating electricity, which causes its hair to flare up and reveal its true face as it charges to try and grab Pikmin and eat them. This hair spikes up when they are attacked and electricity will begin to pulse through their entire body to harm all non-Yellow Pikmin. Battle Strategy Due to their electricity, in any case, the Bearded Amprat is best fought with Yellow Pikmin. Whether electricity is flowing through one's body or not, Yellows can be thrown onto the body to deal safe damage. However, the creature, when flared up, can still shake the Pikmin off and eat a few at a time, so the player must stay alert and whistle them back before this happens. The captains should keep a good distance from the Amprat while fighting because if a captain is struck, they will be forced back and immobilized briefly. This leaves the Pikmin vulnerable to any enemies in the area. Red Pikmin and Rock Pikmin may also be used to defeat the Amprat efficiently, but with a greater risk. While the creature is roaming about, the player can swarm it with at least 12 Red and Rock Pikmin to defeat it before it can react. If the creature does manage to charge up its electrical attack, then the player should immediately call back all Pikmin, and move a considerable distance from it, or use nearby plants to hide in. The Amprat should calm down quickly, providing a second chance to attack and defeat it. Notes ''Pikmin 3'' Website "A fearsome creature capable of sending out electric shocks to fend off any Pikmin brave enough to come into contact with it." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide'' "When a Bearded Amprat feels threatened, it rubs its face to build up a static charge. When the Bearded Amprat releases the charge, its whiskers lift up, exposing its sharp teeth. While its teeth are exposed, this enemy uses its front paws to feed nearby Pikmin into its mouth. When you attack a Bearded Amprat, use Yellow Pikmin to overcome the electrical charge. If you're not able to defeat the creature before it releases the charge, call your Pikmin away before they're eaten. Whenever possible, flank the creature to attack from the rear." Trivia * "Amprat" is a portmanteau of "Amp," a measurement unit of electricity, and "Rat," a type of real-life rodent which it resembles. * The Bearded Amprat is one of the few creatures in the Pikmin universe that seems to retain some traits from modern-day mammals. Gallery ZlCfzRDHMKgMTLlfli.jpeg|Bearded Amprat about to eat Pikmin. Pikmin3_AmpratBrushing.jpeg|An Amprat playing with its beard. zlCfzREdVSYum__WOS.jpg|Bearded Amprat stretching. zlCfzREdV18oz6zE7Q.jpg|Bearded Amprat sniffing around. zlCfzRGhofcFexplYl.jpg|A dead Bearded Amprat seen from the back. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode Category:Bingo Battle Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Electric Enemies Category:Distant Tundra Category:Formidable Oak Category:Canon